A Whisper in the Black Room
by arekisandora07
Summary: Soul had already entered that dark room many times. However, an incident happened as he found himself again in that room, this time, with an unexpected company.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! My first Soul Eater fan fiction! This story was a simple one. I was now completely into this anime series aside from my other favorite animes. I just love Soul Eater! **

**So...feel free to post your comments and reviews here! **

**P.S. I don't own Soul Eater and its entirety. ENJOY FOLKS! **

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL<strong>

Sitting alone in this room made me uneasy, although I never dared to express it by my face.

Honestly, I don't really know what I am doing here in the first place. This was totally uncool!

Ever since I've got in this dark space for the first time, all I could hear was the soft jazz music echoing in the entire room and that strange, familiar voice which startled me and made me get involved into something extreme and dangerous whenever I have these fights as a human weapon. However, now that the voice was already gone and things are getting well, why am I still here?

I was comfortably sitting on the red couch while closing my eyes in odd serenity. I don't know what my main purpose of staying here is. All I know is that, I was waiting for something.

Rather…I was waiting for someone.

Sounds weird, isn't it? Everything around in this room was bizarre.

I had been here, always been here in this murky room. Even in my dreams, this room became my solitary place.

I opened my eyes slowly. At first, I could see a shadow.

When my sight became clear, a pair of green eyes was looking at me.

"_Soul…"_

I never said a word. The voice spoke to me once more.

"_Soul..."_

I stood up and faced that person who owns that voice. I saw a young woman in front of me, sitting by a grand piano.

_Wait, where the hell did that grand piano came from?_

Her green eyes stared at me differently. I asked her coldly.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

The girl stood up and touched her sandy blonde hair, and then fall it into place. Her long black dress caught my eye and her entire look made me a little anxious.

I smiled at her and asked, "Why are you wearing that? I never saw you in that kind of dress, Maka."

Maka just chuckled and answered me. "Well, you should get used to it sometimes."

I walked towards her and sat by her side. Frankly speaking, I don't know what she is doing here.

_Maka…why are you here?_

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA<strong>

Seeing Soul in this manner wasn't an ordinary phenomenon. Am I still dreaming now?

I had these kinds of imaginings before. That dark room and the image of him sitting alone inside were peculiar things that I often see in my dreams. I had mentioned these things to him, and he didn't believe me.

Soul will just ignore what I said about my dream and he'll said, "Never mind what you had dreamt, Maka. It's nothing."

Yet, right now…

Everything seems so real. This is not a dream anymore. I was with him in this room. I don't even know the exact reason why am I wearing this dress.

I don't know how I get here.

The last time I could remember was that, we visited Death and the others at DWMA Shibusen to see how are they doing after we defeated Asura in the fight. Before we leave the Academy, a sudden appearance of a dark cloud slowed down our way.

"What is this?"

"Maka, we should run now!"

"W-wait, Soul!"

Before we ran, a dark cloud hindered Soul to reach my hand. In a few seconds, I haven't seen him. He was…gone.

"N-no…Soul…"

As for me, the dark cloud totally covered my sight until everything became pitch black.

When I opened my eyes, I saw myself floating in nowhere. All I could see was the murky hue of darkness around me. With my astonishment, I looked at myself and gasped.

_What the heck am I wearing?_

I was wearing a long black gown with a pair of black and red colored gloves on my hands. I noticed that I had my hair down.

_Where are my ponytails?_

I felt like a fool wearing this dress and this look. In an instant, thousands of mirrors popped out of nowhere. I looked at myself and I saw my reflection in each mirror around me.

The reflection that I'm seeing in those mirrors symbolizes the exact opposite of who I really am. I saw a different Maka in all of those surrounding mirrors. But, little by little, as time goes by, I got used to what I looked. I stayed in that dark nowhere for quite a long time.

Then as I waited, a ray of light illuminated the darkness. A red wooden door popped out.

When I saw the door, I went towards it and held the knob gently.

I felt a lump in my throat while facing the door. I sensed an entity behind that door. My heart began to produce hard, fast beats. I felt that sooner or later, something will happen. I don't know if that something will bring danger. I was thinking where Soul could be at that moment.

_Soul..._

I thought of him so bad that I could almost shiver in inner fear. I never felt like this before. For the first time, I felt fear being alone.

I turned the knob slowly and opened the door.

A dark room boomed before my eyes. It was a dark, gloomy room. Everything seems so nonchalant and quiet, except for that jazz music playing inside the room. I entered the room and closed the door, leaving the dark space behind me.

I saw the spaciousness of that dark room. However, a red couch caught my eye. I walked to see the couch. I was surprised to see that someone was sitting on it.

Behind that door was a dark space.

Behind that door was the gloomy feeling that no one would ever imagine.

And...behind that door was an unexpected companion.

I looked at the face of that person sitting comfortably on the couch. His eyes were closed.

I whispered his name softly.

"Soul..."

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL<strong>

_Maka...what are you doing here?_

I looked at Maka carefully. Her entire look made me anxious yet mesmerized at the same time. She looked different. I've never seen her like that. Honestly, I like her style.

I spoke to her unresponsively as always, "Oh yeah? Well, OK. I'll try to get by and get used to your look. It looks good on you, anyway." Then, I gave her a "thumbs-up" sign.

"Hah! Thank you, then." Maka answered, followed by a "thumbs-up" sign.

After that, we became silent for a moment.

I got bored. I attempted to touch the keys of the piano and started to play a little. Maka suddenly looked at me and then she said, "Do you remember the day when we first met?"

"Hmmm..." I said with my eyes glued on the piano keys.

"You were in here the first time I saw you. You were reluctant to play the piano in front of me."

"It's not like that...it's just that...I am not that eager to play in front of an audience, Maka." I replied to her slowly.

Maka held my shoulder and said, 'Well then, wouldn't you mind playing that song for me?"

I stopped playing and faced her slowly. "What?"

"Play the piano for me." Maka said with a smile.

I glanced my sight on the piano, and then I looked back at her. "I thought that you're not that engrossed to music."

"I know. It's just that I feel like listening to it right now. Would you, please"

I sighed. "Fine."

In a blink of an eye, I started to play the piano. I played that song; the song that I played when I first met her.

All I could hear was the music that I'm playing for Maka. I admit that I was beginning to savor that moment.

Honestly, I felt light while playing this instrument that has been a part of my soul.

I could see flashbacks in the back of my mind: good and bad memories being shuffled into one to another. I could see myself with those people whom I've been with every single day.

I remembered my entire past.

Before, I was born from a renowned musician family. I remembered that moment when I ran away from home to escape my fate and break the ties of my family's tradition, in order to become the most powerful Death Scythe after I discovered my nature as a demon weapon.

I remembered my days at DWMA Shibusen. The fights that I've been through as Maka Albarn's weapon, as we collect souls and achieve our main goal to make me a powerful Death Scythe. Those funny, serious and...sweet (excuse me for the word, dudes!) moments when we live together in one roof made my mind fly up above the clouds.

I thought of these thoughts as I pressed my fingers as swiftly as I could onto each keys. I could noticed Maka watching me with delight.

Suddenly, nervousness began to engulf my chest. I could my fingers shaking and my heart pounding so fast. Yet, I managed not to show this feeling towards Maka or else I'll get a hard slap on my face again.

Still...this feeling of unusual lightness made me happy. Crazy as this sounds, but, I've never felt like this happy in my life.

Being with the sole person who can control me was here by my side. And I was playing the piano for her with everything I've got...including my whole heart.

_Maka Albarn, if you only knew..._

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA<strong>

_Soul._

_He's always the laid-back, cool person I know since from the start. He is my weapon, my loyal partner and my best friend._

_I tend to nag him most of the time whenever he tries to do something foolish. He made me burst into frustration and violent outbursts when he did crazy things and stuff. However, that's one thing that I love about him._

_Most of all, he is that sole guy who will never leave you no matter what._

_He is that person who's ready to die for you by chance. He had proved it to me when he got that grave scar on his chest. At first, I was hesitant to face him in that poor condition. I was afraid to look at him and show to him that I was dead worried for him. I was afraid to lose him because he is my responsibility as his meister._

_Was it really the reason behind that? I don't know. I can't really tell._

_Ever since my parents separated, I acquired the firm belief that men are man whores and cheaters. Just as what my father did to break my mother's heart because of his uncontrollable flirting with other women, I had this impression towards men as living beings who don't know how to be contented with what they have._

_However...my best friend is a unique guy. When Dad nags him about us being together, he'll just rant him and said, "Well, don't worry about your daughter, Sir. After all, who would ever dare to be with a shorty young girl with a flat chest?"_

_I get irritated every time he mentions those kind of things in front of me and my father._

_What do I care anyway? Besides, there's nothing special between us. We're just friends._

_Friends, nothing more, nothing less._

_But...what is this? Why am I feeling this weird emotion every time we're together?_

_What am I feeling when I'm with my best friend in the first place?_

_Mixed emotions of intimidation, nervousness, irritation, happiness and security in certain conditions. But most of the time, I am glad to see him and to be with him every day. Although we experience many rough and tough times as a pair, when the day ends, Soul never forgets to reach out his hand and make me comfortable and at ease, despite of his "cold" attitude. He'll do everything, just to make sure that I'll always be fine. And so, by__ the end of the day, I will always have the realization that I am very lucky to have Soul Eater as my partner weapon and best friend._

_Still...I am keeping something from him._

_Something which I struggle to hinder being revealed in any circumstances. That particular thing would surely affect everything between me and Soul._

_But...I can't hold this anymore. Not now that he's here._

After a couple of minutes or so, Soul finished playing the piano. I gave him a warm applause.

"Wow...you sure haven't changed, Soul. You're good." I said happily.

Soul simply nodded and then he gave me a grin. "Really."

"Well...yeah. You are Soul, right? You're still you." I said back as I stood up from my seat.

Suddenly he reached his hand towards mine and pulled me back in a snap. Unexpectedly, I shouted, "Hey! What are you-"

Soul looked at me closely with those crimson red eyes. I stared at him with a curious look on my face.

His stare was...odd.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Hmmm...nothing." he replied.

"What are you doing?" I said as I looked at him with a slight shade of agitation on my voice.

"Nothing special. I just...want to take a good look at you." he said as he touched my hair.

_No...this beat..._

_It can't be..._

_It's getting fast, strong, intense..._

_No...not now...not here...not him..._

_My heart...it's beating faster...stronger...faster...and faster..._

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No...actually, I found you...stunning today."

_Stunning? Soul...what are you saying?_

"Are you kidding me? What are you saying?"

"I'm telling the truth. You look stunning, Maka."

_Maka! Get a hold of yourself! Control yourself, Maka!_

"I-I don't know what to say. But, whatever you're trying to tell me, I am telling you, you can't fool me with those words, Soul!"

"What if I tell you that I fall for you, Maka?"

_What did I just heard? This must be a dream..._

_But...his eyes...it can't be. I could sense that sincerity in his soul._

"Soul, I-I..."

Soul let his hands go off of me and turned his back on me. He sat by the piano and had his head bowed down.

"Soul..." I uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK:**

A piano tune was heard from a wide room. Footsteps were heard approaching. In a few seconds, the music stopped. Two people were inside that room- a young man who was playing the piano, wearing a black tux with his white spiky hair fell into place, and a young woman in a blonde pair of ponytails, wearing a black dress.

The girl asked the boy, "Hey, why did you stop playing?"

The boy didn't answer; instead he turned around and faced the girl.

"By the way, I'm Maka. Maka Albarn." the girl said with a joyful grin, offering a handshake.

The boy smiled at her and raised his hand.

He spoke towards her as a reply.

"Soul Evans."

* * *

><p>"<em>What if I tell you that I fall for you, Maka?"<em>

That sentence caused a bolt of lightning in her mind. She doesn't know how to react. She doesn't know what to do and what to say to him after that. The two of them were silent.

Soul had his head bowed down in peace as Maka looked at him with bewilderment.

"Soul…I-I don't know what to say."Maka said slowly as she tries to calm herself. However, Soul stood up and faced Maka with his eyes, full of emotions.

"I-I am sorry…it's just that…I can't stand this any longer." Soul spoke in a slight sad tone.

Maka was still staring at him. Then, she walked slowly towards her partner.

"Baka…why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you, Maka? Why should I?" Soul asked with a little rise in his tone. Maka was a bit surprised to see Soul in that way. She admits that she was surprised of what Soul had said earlier. However, she thought of what they had shared together as best friends. Also, the thought of him more than a friend made her mind more confused.

Nonetheless, her heart pounded and started to scream. She felt flushed all over and she couldn't put everything into place and into words.

Maka answered Soul firmly and said, "It's because…you're my best friend."

"Yeah…I know. And I'm sorry…" Soul said with his hands clenched into fists.

"No, you don't have to apologize. Please, don't say these things to me." Maka said.

"B-but…I am dead serious, Maka. I fall for you and I'll always be like this to you. I've been hiding this all along. I don't know how to say this to you properly, and the situation that we're in at this point just ruined my plan to confess everything to you. Now, there's only one thing that I know. I love you, Maka…ever since that day when I met you. Too late, I haven't realized it earlier. " Soul spoke, this time, with his natural vocal tone.

Maka slowly approached Soul and reached for his hands. Soul noticed the tears in Maka's eyes. His face had changed into a curious look as he stares at Maka.

"W-wait…wait! Don't cry!" Soul said repeatedly in anxiety, until Maka accidentally tripped her foot onto something and stumbled. Soul caught her the time when she was falling down. Now, they got closer with each other. Soul's arms were wrapped around Maka's waist and Maka held Soul's shoulders to support her after that sudden fall.

They stared at each others eyes. Maka can't stop the flowing tears from her eyes as she looked at him. She was thinking of a way on how to respond with Soul's confession to her. For her, this moment is the answer to her hidden, strong emotions towards Soul. She had waited for this just as Soul did, despite the fact that they weren't that open to each others feelings. All they know that being together as a pair meant everything for them. Every action that they're doing towards one another, most particularly when they want to make the best out of them together made their bond stronger. They take charge in one another and never miss the time spending happy moments almost every day.

Maka slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around Soul's body. She leaned her head onto his chest and heard his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and spoke softly.

"I guess that I don't have to hide everything, then." Maka said.

Soul wore his infamous smile and held Maka more tightly and tenderly.

"You don't have to say anything, Soul. I already knew it, and you are not the only one feeling this way." Maka added. Then she looked at him.

Soul didn't say a word. He touched Maka's chin tenderly and finally he said, "And so do I."

He leaned his head and whispered something into Maka's ear.

"Is it alright if I call you mine?"

Maka smiled at Soul and whispered back. "I'm already yours."

In an instant, their lips had united together to a sweet, long kiss. They ignored everything around them, except for that jazz music echoing around that black room. They both swayed with the music, with their hands tangled together.

A ray of light dominated the darkness. Then, everything had turned into a bright big light.

* * *

><p>"Soul! Hey, sleepy head! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Maka shouted at the living room. Soul was still sleeping in his room, hiding from the rays of the sun by covering himself with his blanket.<p>

"Five more minutes, please. Darn it! I don't want to go to school today." Soul uttered sleepily.

"I'll force myself to throw you out of the window if you didn't go out from that bed, Soul!" Maka said while approaching Soul's room.

"Damn! OK, OK, fine." Soul muttered to himself. Then, he smiled and rose up from the bed all of a sudden, grabbing Maka who had just arrived, standing by his bed side.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Maka shouted.

Soon they found out that they were on the bed. Maka was on the bed facing Soul in front of her. She was below him. Soul, still wearing that smile, looked at Maka. He was above her.

"Now, you're irritating me." Maka said sternly.

"No, I'm not." Soul said, and then he gave Maka a "good morning" kiss. Maka closed her eyes for a while and kissed Soul back. After wards, she smiled and said to Soul, "You got me there, alright."

"Hehehe! Good morning, by the way!"Soul chuckled as he rose up and stood on the floor. Maka sat on the bed with her arms folded.

"So…what's for breakfast?" Soul asked while fixing his creased pajamas.

"Bacons and egg." Maka answered.

"Sounds delicious." Soul said.

"I made them myself. I cooked them for you."

"You don't have to do that. Let me handle that next time." Soul said, while touching Maka's hand.

Maka laughed and said, "Fine then. Just promise me that you'll wake up early or else, I'll surely bust you out of the window, idiot!"

Soul walked towards the door.

"Sure."

Maka followed him and hugged Soul.

"Thank you for everything." she said softly.

"Anytime." Soul replied while stroking Maka's blonde hair.

The two went out of the room, holding each others hands.

_"Hey, Maka."_

_"What?"_

_"Did you remembered that time when we spoke with Death and your father after we got the ninety-ninth soul...which in the end, our efforts had turned into waste after I ate that damn witch Blair's cat soul?"_

_"Yeah. So, what?"_

_"Did you remembered when I said that..."_

_"No...stop that, Soul! I don't want to hear it!__"_

_"Who would ever be with a shorty young girl with a flat chest?"_

_"Hey! Stop calling me a shorty, you idiot! And don't you ever mention about my chest again! This is none of your business!"_

_"Come on, I was just kidding, Maka! I still love you."_

_"Man...you really want me to melt, aren't you, Soul? You got me again."_

_"Geez...don't be upset."_

_"Alright, you're forgiven."_

_"Hey, what time is it anyway?"_

_"DAMN IT! WE'RE TOO LATE!"_


End file.
